The purpose of this project is to identify and study the receptors of putative transmitter substances. Our present objective is to: l) develop photoaffinity receptor binding ligands for adenosine receptors and 2) determine if persistent activation of muscarinic receptors results in desensitization of the muscarinic inhibitory coupled adenylate cyclase system of striatum.